jealous
by koniko ninov
Summary: Tetiba mantan Denki mengirim chat dan dibaca oleh kekasih Denki yang sekarang, Kyouka. [DenKyou AU!noquirks]


_Boku no Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Drrt, drrrt._

Mata gadis berambut biru dongker pendek itu melirik ponsel hitam yang bergetar di atas meja. Ponsel kekasihnya yang sengaja ia tinggalkan sebentar untuk ke kamar kecil yang ada di _cafe_ yang mereka kunjungi sekarang. Kendati itu ponsel kekasihnya, Kyouka mengambil ponsel itu untuk membuka pesan yang diterima tanpa ragu-ragu. Toh, Kyouka hafal pola kuncinya.

 **Mina Ashido** _[Selamat siang, Denki-_ kun _(_ love emoticon _)]_

Kernyitan Kyouka terlihat ketika membaca _chat_ yang masuk di akun media sosial kekasihnya. Nama perempuan, memakai _emot_ bentuk hati, dengan foto profil seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda pendek nan ikal. Kyouka mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa itu Mina Ashido, karena ia merasa sebelumnya ia pernah mendengar nama itu.

Akhirnya Kyouka mengingat siapa itu Mina Ashido setelah iris matanya menangkap sosok kekasihnya yang datang kembali lalu duduk di seberangnya. _Mina Ashido adalah mantannya Denki_ , batin Kyouka sangat yakin dengan ingatannya. Memang dulu mereka satu sekolah, namun berbeda kelas. Mina satu kelas dengan Denki, dan Kyouka terlalu malas untuk mengingat wajah orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Sementara Denki, pemuda itu hanya menukik sebelah alisnya ketika melihat ponselnya berada di genggaman gadisnya. Tidak apa-apa, tapi untuk apa? Seingat Denki, isi ponselnya kebanyakan _game_ yang sangat tidak disukai gadis itu.

"Mantanmu nge- _chat_ , nih," tanpa perlu repot-repot Denki tanya, Kyouka mengatakannya. Walau Kyouka berkata seperti itu, tapi nampaknya gadis berambut pendek itu tidak ada niatan untuk memindahkan ponsel hitam itu ke genggaman kekasihnya.

"Ya sudah, biarkan saja." sahut Denki cuek sembari mengaduk pelan kopi yang tersisa di gelasnya, lalu menyeruput pelan cairan hitam yang masih hangat itu dengan perlahan.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kyouka yang terdengar aneh di telinga pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu. "Mantanmu makin cantik, lho," Kyouka berbohong, sebenarnya ia tidak tahu-menahu bagaimana penampilan mantan Denki sebelum ia melihat foto profilnya beberapa menit yang lalu. "Lebih cantik dari pacarmu yang sekarang." tambah Kyouka untuk menggoda kekasihnya.

Tapi, serius, Kyouka mengakui bahwa gadis bernama Mina Ashido itu cantik, lebih cantik dari dirinya—menurut Kyouka. Sampai ia merasa minder dengan penampilannya yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja, tidak feminim seperti gadis itu.

"Memang," celetuk Denki dengan enteng dan main-main. Nah, kan, Kyouka malah pundung gara-gara ucapannya diamini oleh pemuda itu.

"Y-ya sudah, nih, balas saja, siapa tau dia minta balikan." ucap Kyouka pundung sambil meletakkan ponsel hitam itu di samping gelas kopi pemuda Kaminari. Setelahnya gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Denki, sambil merenungi dirinya yang memang kalah cantik dengan Mina Ashido. _Cappuccino_ pesanannya yang tinggal setengahnya lagi sudah tidak diminati gadis keturunan Jirou.

Hanya kekehan kecil yang keluar dari mulut Denki, ponselnya ia biarkan tergeletak di samping gelas kopinya. Senang melihat gadisnya merasa cemburu. Dan sikap gadisnya yang sedang merajuk itu—rasanya Denki ingin mencubit kedua pipi gadis itu sampai melar saking gemasnya!

"Kyouka," panggil Denki dengan lembut.

"Hn." gadis itu hanya menyahut singkat dan tidak berniat menolehkan wajahnya pada si pemanggil.

"Lihat ke arahku, Kyouka sayang~" perintah Denki yang berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk terdengar lembut di telinga Kyouka.

"Gak, wajahku jelek, tidak enak dipandang. Tidak seperti Mina Ashido," sahut Kyouka dengan memasang wajah masam walau tidak ia palingkan ke arah kekasihnya. Gadis itu jadi tidak percaya diri saat dirasanya ia memang tidak cantik. "Dan kau pun sadar akan hal itu dengan menyetujui bahwa dia lebih cantik dari diriku." tambah Kyouka.

"Hei, jangan merendahkan diri seperti itu—"

"Tapi memang aku seperti itu, kan!?" Kyouka meninggikan suaranya, banyak emosi yang dilihatkan wajahnya ketika berkata tadi. Denki hanya memutarkan matanya, tak habis pikir gadisnya akan memperpanjang masalah sepele ini.

Jika sudah seperti ini, Denki yang berusaha untuk bersikap tenang dan memperlakukan Kyouka selembut mungkin. "Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi," ujar Denki setenang mungkin. "Bagaimana jika orang lain yang merendahkanmu dengan mengatakan seperti itu?"

"A—"

"Nyatanya kan kau tidak seperti itu." kata-kata yang siap dikeluarkan Kyouka tadi ditelan kembali setelah Denki menyela ucapannya. Gadis itu melihat kesungguhan di mata Denki. Kyouka bungkam, dan menyadari kelakuannya tadi seperti anak kecil, dan ia jadi malu sendiri.

 _Tuk_. Pemuda berambut kuning itu menyentil dahi Kyouka yang tertutup poni ratanya sebelum berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku bayar dulu, setelah ini kita ke toko roti." Denki tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya sebelum beranjak pergi.

Diam-diam Kyouka tersenyum simpul dengan pipi yang terasa hangat. Dan ia pun seketika lupa akan _chat_ dan Mina Ashido.

* * *

Holaa, ketemu lagi sama saya~

Fic pertama di tahun ini, karena akhir2 ini saya sibuk—eh, gak juga sih.

Tapi yang penting udah nambah fic di fandom kesayanganku yang satu ini dengan pair yang masih jarang ditemukan :'

Terima kasih sudah membaca, mohon koreksi bila ada yang salah ^^

Segitu aja, sampai jumpa di fanfic berikutnya~


End file.
